greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Family Thing
A Family Thing is the season two premiere and the 10th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary At Oceanside Wellness, friendships are tested and secrets revealed when Addison discovers that Naomi is concealing the practice's financial problems. Meanwhile, Violet wonders what secret Cooper is keeping from her, while Cooper himself has to decide whether or not to reveal a medical secret to a patient. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP201AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP201PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP201NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP201CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP201CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP201DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP201SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP201VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP201KevinNelson.png|Kevin Nelson PP201MollyMadison.png|Molly Madison PP201RobinMiller.png|Robin Miller PP201MarkMiller.png|Mark Miller PP201DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller PP201EricMadison.png|Eric Madison PP201ORNurse.png|OR Nurse (center) Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *David Sutcliffe as Kevin Nelson *Amy Acker as Molly Madison *Cheryl White as Robin Miller *Blake Robbins as Mark Miller *Tyler Patrick Jones as Dean Miller Co-Starring *Drew Rausch as Eric *Diarra Kilpatrick as OR Nurse Medical Notes Molly Madison *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Selective IVF **C-section delivery Molly came into the practice 27 weeks pregnant. Naomi had helped her conceive as a donor for her older son and since he was dying of leukemia. When his condition deteriorated, she came in to convince the doctors to induce or do a c-section so they could use the cord blood immediately. When Addison refused, Molly broke her own water with a knitting needle, forcing Addison to complete the delivery. Jason Madison *'Diagnosis:' **Acute lymphoblastic leukemia *'Doctors:' **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Cord blood transplant Jason, 7, had ALL. They had a partial match donor lined up, but that donor ended up with pneumonia, so he couldn't donate, but since Jason had been prepped for donation, he had no immune system, leaving him vulnerable to infection. Desperate to save him, his mother induced labor while only 27 weeks pregnant, as her baby had been selected using IVF to be a match for Jason. The cord blood was harvested after her birth and transplanted into Jason. Dean Miller *'Diagnosis:' **Human immunodeficiency virus *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' **Anti-retrovirals Dean, 14, had HIV, but wasn't aware of his condition. When he confessed to Cooper during an exam that he was going to have sex with his girlfriend, Cooper encouraged him to use condoms, because his parents were unwilling to tell Dean about the HIV. When Cooper backed the parents into a corner, forcing them to tell Dean, he confessed that he and his girlfriend had already had sex. Baby Madison *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (neonatal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Liquid ventilation Baby Madison was born at 27 weeks gestation after her mother broke her water with a knitting needle. Desperate to save her, Addison tried liquid ventilation, an experimental procedure. It improved her condition. Music "Groove is in the Heart" - Deee-Lite "10 AM Automatic" - The Black Keys "Mercy, Mercy" - Don Covay & the Goodtimers "10 AM Automatic" - The Black Keys "Maybe Maybe" - Nico Stai "Dizzy Spells" - Ryan Auffenberg "On and On and On" - Wilco Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 8.16 million viewers. *This is the first episode of the series of which the title does not start with "In Which". Gallery Episode Stills PP2x01-1.jpg PP2x01-2.jpg PP2x01-3.jpg PP2x01-4.jpg PP2x01-5.jpg PP2x01-6.jpg PP2x01-7.jpg PP2x01-8.jpg PP2x01-9.jpg PP2x01-10.jpg PP2x01-11.jpg PP2x01-12.jpg PP2x01-13.jpg PP2x01-14.jpg PP2x01-15.jpg PP2x01-16.jpg PP2x01-17.jpg PP2x01-18.jpg PP2x01-19.jpg PP2x01-20.jpg PP2x01-21.jpg PP2x01-22.jpg PP2x01-23.jpg PP2x01-24.jpg PP2x01-25.jpg PP2x01-26.jpg PP2x01-27.jpg PP2x01-28.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes